He Walks Right Through Me
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: He's not the same, quite different from any boyfriend I've had. R


**So how many of you know who Micheal Buckley is? For those who don't he is a fabulous youtube volgger who is whathtebuck and he makes celebrity gossip videos and I love him so very much.**

**Alex Day is another vlogger, his channel name is Nerimon and I was subscribed to him before I was subscribed to charlieissocoollike. Alex is an independent musician and I have got many of his songs in my Wish List because I have no monies to buy them.**

**Buck, made a video about Klaine because some girl on facebook asked him to, so mixed in with his gossip were pictures of Klaine and every time he showed the pictures he played "She Walks Right Through Me" by Alex Day. And I was like "Man, I need to buy this song NOW" So I did, and as I listened to it, I realized what it was about… and then I came up with this idea…**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over Klaine or Glee or Alex's music.**

He Walks Right Through Me

'_This is taking way too long'_ I thought.

"And Blaine, Honey, remember that we love you," My mom said patting my cheek.

"Yes mom, I know," I said, getting a little impatient. It was almost ten and I knew very well what happened at ten, but it wasn't going to happen if my mom was here.

"I'm just a phone call away," She was saying.

I nodded my head. "I know."

"And you're welcome home any time,"

"Mom," I said. "I know."

"Oh honey I love you," She said pulling me into a hug.

"Mom," I said. "I have lived here for five years. Why are you acting like I just moved out?"

I looked at my watch over my mom's shoulder cursing myself. She was going to go into Mom Mode and it was gonna delay her departure.

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson, I am your mother. I am allowed to worry about your safety, and your health, and you eating habbits." She added the last one as she looked at my stomach. "Are you sure you're eating enough honey? You're looking a little thin."

"Mooooooom," I whined. Why do mothers have the power to make you feel like a little kid again, no matter how old you are? "I'm fine. I'm eating plenty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure!" I closed my eyes for a second. "Dad's waiting in the car." I said. "You should go."

She reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you honey," She said.

"Love you too."

And then she was walking out the door and down the walk and I shut the door and turned around and there _he _was.

I grinned. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hello," He greeted with a nod of his head. A small smile spread over his lips as he looked at me. "You look very dapper tonight."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing red pants, a white button up shirt, a white sweater vest, grey and black cardigan and a red and black stripped bowtie.(1)

I fiddled with my bowtie. "Dinner with my parents," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I saw," He said taking a step closer to me. My breath caught as the scent of him enveloped me. It was always the same, like burning wood. "They really love you," His voice was quiet, like always.

"Not as much as they love my brother, the 'big Hollywood actor'." The words were coated in sarcasm and his face got even softer as I said them.

He took another step closer.

"You're jealous of your brother." He stated.

"I guess that's an appropriate word." I mumbled, getting distracted by how close he was and how intense his eyes were. He stood only inches away from me, smirking at me.

"I had a step brother," He said. "And he was always jealous of me."

"W-why?" I stammered.

"He was a goof," He said. "Not good at anything. But he did manage to get married. To quite an annoying girl named Rachel." His eyes unfocused as he thought of the girl. "I was to be wed," He said quietly, in almost a whisper. "To a very posh young lady named Quinn. She always wore the ugliest shoes. Very spoiled she was." His eyes came back to me. "When my father caught me with- with Liam," The name seemed to bring up terrible memories and tears glistened in those blue eyes. "He forced me to propose." He sighed. "I never saw Liam again," He said sadly.

"Curtis," I started.

"No, no." He interrupted. "Do not pity me. 'Twas a long time ago." Curtis's smirk had long since disappeared and was replaced by a rueful smile. He reached up and pushed a curl that had broken free from the gel behind my ear. His palm rested against my cheek and I leaned into it. In all the time that Curtis had been coming to me, he had never told me about himself.

His eyes bore into mine and I had never felt more connected with anyone else before, more accepted.

Which was the worst part about being in love with a ghost.

Curtis leaned his head down and I closed my eyes as he pressed his cold lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His other hand travelled up to rest on my neck, with his thumb behind my ear.

His frigid tongue traced my bottom lip and then slipped into my mouth.

Kissing a ghost would never, not be weird to me. Especially since Curtis wasn't like the ghosts you see in movies.

He was solid, but he could still walk through walls if he wanted too.

And he was so cold.

Curtis started walking backwards, guiding me to the bedroom, All the while his lips never left mine.

…

"Blaine," Curtis murmured later that night. "I have some rather unfortunate news."

"Well that just killed the mood." Curtis chuckled lightly, but then his smile faded as he looked at me.

"This is the last night you will see me." He said.

"What!"

"This is the last time you will see me." He repeated.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you. Believe me, I want to. But I cannot spoil you fate for you."

"What?" I asked, confused. Curtis just grinned and put his hand on my cheek.

"For now let us just savor our last night together." And he leaned down and kissed me with those cold lips, that were capable of so many hot things.

…

The next morning I was running late for work. I hastily styled my hair, having to use a significantly less amount of gel than normal because I absolutely did not have the time to spend on it like most other mornings. I skipped breakfast, brushed my teeth quickly and rushed out the door, kicking myself because I wasn't going to have time to stop and get my usual medium drip, which was tragedy because I need at least six to get me through the day.

I barreled down the hall, shot around the corner and smashed into somebody carrying a large cardboard box.

"Fuck," I called as I fell backwards. I threw my hand out behind me to catch my fall and regretted it the instant I felt a shooting pain up my wrist. "I'm so sorry!" I called to the unfortunate soul that I had knocked down.

"Jeeze you could watch where you are going!" The person snapped at me. I stood up and went over to the person.

"I'd help up but I hurt my wrist."

"Well, if you hadn't been running down the hall-" He stood up and I got a look at his face and everything stopped. I couldn't hear what he was saying and I couldn't breathe.

"Curtis!" I gasped.

The man shut his mouth. Then he opened it again and said, "No actually I am Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Oh. Sorry you look like somebody that I used to know. I'm Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson." I stuck out my left hand, which thankfully wasn't the one I hurt, and Kurt shook it.

"That's funny," He said. "'Cause I have lots of old family portraits from like, the 1800s and I have a great-great-great-like a million more- great uncle named Curtis who I am almost identical to. He was shot on his was to his own wedding. But like, his stable boy's father. Legend has it that Curtis father killed the stable boy, Luke or Liam or something, for placing 'inappropriate' thoughts in Curtis's head. Meaning they were probably both gay and in love with each other. I'm rambling aren't I? Shit, sorry for rambling."

"No worries," I said. "What's with the box?"

"Oh," Kurt said. "I'm moving in!" He smiled big.

"Hey Kurt," I really tall guy wearing and ungodly puffy orange vest called coming down the hall with another box. "Where is your apartment?"

"Uh, I haven't found it yet. It's 23b."

"That's right next to mine." I said. "Around the corner on the left."

"Thanks," Kurt said as the other guy said "Who's this?"

"Why are you guys standing in the middle of the hall" A very short girl with a very big nose demanded.

"Chill Rachel," Kurt said.

"Blaine this is my brother and my best friend/Finn's girlfriend Rachel. Finn and Rachel this is Blaine. Blaine. Rachel and I are going to be living next to you."

"Awesome," I said.

"You should know, they are both determined to get on Broadway, they fight like cats and dogs, they are the two most cunning, sly and demanding people I know and they never stop singing."

"Finn!" Kurt said.

I looked down at my heart and I gasped. "Shit, I gotta go." I said. "I'm so late." I started down the hall backwards. "It was nice meeting you!" I called to Kurt, Finn and Rachel. "We'll hang out later, maybe we can have dinner together, all of us. And maybe we can sing together sometimes because my friends complain that I never stop singing either."

"Just because you sing a lot doesn't mean you can sing well." Kurt said. "Can you sing well?"

I winked at him and turned around.

**(1) The outfit from the beginning of "Big Brother", the "Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio" outfit.**

**I feel like this could have been a lot better. I'm kinda disappointed with it. I feel like I need more chapters now, but then "He Walks Right Through Me" isn't applicable any more because the ghost is gone.**

**Meh whatever, what do you guys think?**

**Happy Fourth everyone! Hope you all had fun and stayed safe!**


End file.
